Nightmare on elms street spoof
by Howl of a Werewolf
Summary: Finally returning my spoof series..
1. Chapter 1

**Man.. I never thought I'd bring back my spoofs again..**

**But although spoofing him, it's somewhat of a tribute to Freddy Kruger, my favorite villain ever, partically the Roberts verison, the BEST verison. **

* * *

Our story began in the springwood diner.

Dean, a seemingly normal guy, was ignored by a waitress when he innocently asked for anouther coffee.

Annoyed, he followed her in order to get her attention, and ended up in the kitchen.

But that's when things started getting weird, it wasn't no ordinary kitchen, it almost seemed, cannibalistic.

Suddenly, Freddy Kruger popped out of nowhere, who tired stabbing Dean with a costomized glove weapon.

This event frightenly woke him into to reality, as it was revealed he was alseep.

"Dean.. I told you if you keep falling asleep, their gonna kick you outta here" Nancy warned, as she worked as one the waitresses.

"Right, sorry" Dean said.

When he was alone, he realized he was scratched from the dream figure.

Suddenly Kris arrived, and going crazy with fear, he told her about the scary figure in his dreams, who keeps trying to kill him.

Not realizing how REAL this threat is, Kris told him to man it out basically, it's a dream, the figure isn't real.

Dean nodded, though still terrified.

Dean noticed a nearby knife, so in the next dream, he grabbed it, trying to stab Kruger, repeatly saying that he's not real.

"I'm real NOW asshole" Freddy said sadistically.

In the real world, it seemed as if he committed sucide, as Freddy wasn't there, and he sliced his own throat, much to Kris's horror.

* * *

**All, I got for now.. The jokes weren't there yet, but their come, fear not.**

**Anyway, please leave reviews..**


	2. Chapter 2

THE NEXT DAY

* * *

Everyone gathered around for poor Dean's funeral, everyone was convinced he committed suicide.

But Kris was convinced it might be something more complicated.

And without realizing she must of fallen alseep, as she suddenly a little girl, unknowingly herself as little girl, and it had mysterious claw marks against her chest.

Suddenly Freddy poped out, and scared Kris back to reality.

* * *

"I.. I just don't think everything is as it seems. He kept having these dreams. And he kept saying 'your not real' as if someone else was there, and made him do it" Kris said to her boyfriend.

"Oh come on, Dean was a stoner, he would smoke cat liter.. Wait, he DID smoke cat liter" Jesse answered.

"Point being, he was f***ed up, and finally snapped, simple as that" Jesse added.

"What about the photagraoh. I don't remember knowing Dean that long" Kris insisted.

Jesse didn't reply.

"Either way. That guy is still pretty scary, I have dreams about him" Kris admitted.

"Really?" Jesse asked.

"Scariest thing since Pinkie Pie" Kira admitted.

Pinkie Pie, really?" Jesse asked unsurely.

"Hey, no one is THAT happy" Kris insisted.

"True, true" Jesse replied.


	3. Chapter 3

THE NEXT DAY!

* * *

Kris fell asleep joining history class, honestly I thought that considering her recent nightmares she'll be more determined to actually stay awake and maybe even LESSON to the teacher, but it's a scary movie, the character has to be nieve enough to fall alseep.

She realized this when she saw Freddy's glove in the textbook.

"You really shouldn't fall asleep in class" Freddy mocked, as he appeared as the teacher.

Kris panicked and ran out of the room, but banged into Freddy as reappeared in the hallway dressed as the janitor, and made some lame joke about it, and laughed.

"W, who are you" Kris said nervously.

"Ohh, you don't remember, you were one of my favorites" Freddy replied.

Kris started slowly backing up.

"Little Kris, you look just as beautiful as ever" Freddy said, creepily.

Kris ran again, and ended up another side of the hall, and again banged into Kruger dressed as hall monitor "Hey Kris, no running in the hallway" Freddy laughed evilly.

Kris hide in the locker, but Freddy was already in there saying "Heeello" with a sadistic happiness.

Kris quickly closet it on him, and turned around but Freddy was already there "Come to Freddy" he said in the same sadistic happiness.

Kris tried pushing him away but he overpowered her and tried scratching her face, missing her by 'that much', she pushed him again and this time she managed to toss him away, and ran into the nearest classroom.

"Hey, Kris" said a strangely familiar, evil voice.

Kris slowly turned and again saw Freddy, evilly smiling at her.

"Look what I got!" Freddy said laughing, and held up Pinkie Pie who cutely smiled.

Screaming horribly Kris awoke into the real world, leaving the teacher to ask if she was okay and she tearfully noded.

* * *

"Haha, knew that'll get her" Freddy laughed.

"Why she so scared of me?" Pinkie asked.

"Don't know, your actually kinda cute" Freddy admitted.

"Thanks I-

"Annd, now I don't care" Freddy said before literary tossing her away.


	4. Chapter 4

**This scene is more based on the ORGINAL scene.**

* * *

THAT NIGHT!

* * *

Kris, still traumatized over her recent nightmares, Kris tried desperately tried to stay awake.

Suddenly her boyfriend Jesse sneaked into her window as the only way to talk to her.

"Why did you sneak into the window!?" Kris cried.

"It was open, and I COULD" Jesse said, as if it was a proper reason.

"Whatever" Kris groaned, to traumatized and tired to care anymore.

"So, why have you been so weird lately?" Jesse asked.

"Alright.. I've been having these dreams. And theirs this man.. And he's, he's burned. And he keeps trying to cut me with thes-

"Claws" Jesse finished for her.

"Oh god! We're having the same dreams.. Now he's gonna he's gonna get us, just like he got Dean!" Kris cried tearfully.

"We can't be sure of that.. Dean killed himself" Jesse insured (if only it were true).

"I'll stay here with you tonight" Jesse said comfortingly.

"But I do-

"It's not a choice" Jesse said more strictly, and was already in his PJ's (cartoonishly).

* * *

LATER THAT NIGHT!

* * *

Kris suddenly heard a mysterious voice call her name.

Reminding us all of the nievity of horror movie characters, she went alone, without any form of protection what's so ever, she went to try finding the source of the noise.

As expected she discovered it was Freddy.

"Welcome to prime time bitch!" Freddy laughed.

Kris panicked and started running, a laughing Freddy chasing after her.

But as she ran, she banged into, strangely enough, Princess Luna.

"Hello" Luna greeted.

"What are YOU doing here!.. I told you to stop following me!" Freddy cried off view.

"I just thought that since we're both able to come into dreams, mayb-

"Let me ask you something.. WHO GIVES A F*** WHAT YOU THINK!" Freddy cried swinging his blade at her, but she managed to duck it.

"Look, I-

"Seriously. These are MY childrun Luna! GO BACK WHERE YOU BELONG!" Freddy said, same way he said it in Freddy vs Jason.

"Okay, jeeze" Luna groaned, and flew away.

"Anyway.. (shows claws) THIS! Is god!" Freddy cried evilly, and the chase containued.

Eventually Kris got back at the house, but Freddy poped behind a thin tree, calling her name and she turned to him.

"Haha, watch this" Freddy cried, before cutting off his own fingers and showing no pain as mysterious blood came out.

"Guess I'm a little 'fingerless" Freddy laughed.

Kris screamed and ran for the house, but was locked outside, having Freddy easily grab and overpower her, as she began getting brutally murdered.

* * *

In the real world, you could swear Kris was possessed, as she was flown all over the room, getting the hell scratched out of her.

Jesse could only watch in horror.

Finally kris fell down deadm her entire body covered in blood, and it soaked the entire bed.

"Oh god Kris! Don't know if your aware of this but your bleeding!" Jesse cried.

But things only got worse for him, as the alarm went off, and he had to run in order to not get taken in as the suspect.


	5. Chapter 5

Nancy was seen painting, completely unaware of Kris's brutal death.

Suddenly out of nowhere Jesse popped out, Nancy freaked out and tried to stabe her paintbrush into him, Jesse told her relax as it was only him, but after thinking about it Nancy stabbed him anyway.

"What did you do that for!?" Jesse cried angrily.

Nancy didn't answer.

"Lesson.. Kris is dead!" Jesse cried.

"What the hell did you do to her!?" Nancy cried, seeing the blood on him.

"It wasn't me.. It was that dream guy" Jesse cried.

"How could you die in your dream?" Nancy asked.

"If I knew that, th-.. Whatever, point being I-

before Jesse finished he was grabbed by cops, popped literary out of nowhere.

Jesse didn't even fight, he surrendered.

The cops threw him into the police car.

"NANCY, YOU KNOW! YOU KNOW WHO DID IT!" He cried dramatically as they drove away.


	6. Chapter 6

LATER THAT AFTERNOON!

* * *

Jesse, now a prisoner in a cell with anouther REAL crinimal.

Was deeply tramatized, and spent the entire night desperately keeping himself awake by any means nesseary.

Much to the clear annoyance and anger of his cellmate.

* * *

Back at Nancy's, trying to clear head of all the craziness, she decided to take a relaxing bath.

Freddy almost got her in there, but luckily she was awoken when her mom innocently asked if she was alright in there.

"Yes, fine" Nancy replied.

* * *

Suddenly, Nancy realized she must of fallen asleep, cause as she left the bathroom, suddenly she was in the middle of nowhere. And it was snowing heavily.

Suddenly she saw a mysterious building, and as she got closer she was conered by our pal, Krueger.

"Awww, little Nancy" Freddy said creepily.

"W Who are you!?" Nancy asked frightenedly.

"You don't remember? You were my favorite" Freddy said, now disturbingly closer to her.

Nancy whimpered.

"Now, all that's left to do is finish this sentence inturupte-

* * *

Suddenly Nancy frightenedly woke up.

"What's wrong honey?" Nancy's mom asked concernedly.

"There's this burnt man stalking my dreams.. Wait, maybe it's connected to the deaths" Nancy cried.

"Don't be silly, it's not like 'I' anything about Fred Krueger" her mom replied.

"Who?"

"There! I told you! Happy!?"

"Bu-

"Oh come on, it's not like us parents indangered all you, by murdering Mr Krueger, and now he's taking his revenge" the mom replied.

"I didn't say th-

"It wasn't MY idea!" The mom cried out, frightenedly.

"Mom, are you okay?" Nancy asked confusedly.

"I was NOT involved in any way what so over!" The mom cried.

"Mom, I-

"I HAD NO CHOICE! HE RAPPED YOU KIDS!" The mom cried.

"What are you tal-

"stop pressuring me! I did what had to be done!" The mom cried.

"Bu-

"Stop with the f***in questions!" The mom cried, tearfully running off, leaving a confused Nancy.


	7. Chapter 7

THE NEXT DAY!

* * *

Nancy arrived at the school library and Quetin, who was on a laptop, questionably watching porn and not being quite about it either.

A angry student told him to take it somewhere else, and he responded by purposely turning the volume as loud as possible.

"This better?" Quetin mocked.

"Your a dick!" The student angrily replied.

"Well, that's diffentry NOT involved in my video" Quetin said nervously.

Seeing this bizzare scene, Nancy responsibly regretted her choice of turning to him for help.

Put too late, he saw her.

"Hey Nancy? What's up" Quetin said, giving her a rock out motion.

"Look, I ne- OH MY GOD!"

"(striped naked) What?" Quetin said.

"Nothing, never mind" Nancy said to disturbed to talk to him, and started leaving.

"Okay, okay, I'll put my clothes on" Quetin said annoyedly.

"Good" Nancy said relievedly.

"Now? What do you need?" Quetin asked, fully clothed again.

Nancy told her about the guy in her dreams, and what her mother 'confessed'.

Quetin decided to confront his father about it, who worked as the school principle.


	8. Chapter 8

Quintin and Nancy, after more about what happened from Quintins dad, ended mad at him for mistaking of thinking Freddy's was cold murder, and not realizing just how 'disearving' of it he truelly was.

* * *

After that they returned to the library.

"So what I'm saying is, when the human body stays awake long enough it falls into insomia, witch in some cases your asleep but you don't know it. And wh-

"Alseep but not know it, eh? How do know your not alseep wait now?" Nancy asked.

"I don't know? Am I?" Quintin asked nervously.

"Damn right!" Freddy cried, revealing he was pretending to be Nancy.

Quintin tried to run, but suddenly a table was pulled over and Freddy used his dream powers to keep him in the chair, as if glued there.

Strangely though, Freddy revealed he just wanted to play cards with him.

But after a short while, Quintin ended up beating him.

Much to Freddy constantly, and childishly, denying that he was beaten.

"But, it shows wait here.. 21. That means I won" Quintin insisted.

"No! No! I'm a dream 'god'. I can do anything!" Freddy cried childishly.

"But I still beat you" Quintin insisted.

"No!" Freddy denied.

"Yes I did" Quintin insisted.

"No. You. (violantly flips table, and knocks Quintin over in the progress) DIDN'T!" Freddy screamed angrily.

"Now your gonna die!" Freddy cried.

Quintin was too scared to even scream.

"I'll kill you! Haha! I'll drive you crazy and kill you! I'm every nightmare you ever had! I'm everything you EVER been afried of!" Freddy cried sadistically.

"Oh, I love that movie" Quintin cried suddenly.

"What?" asked a confused Freddy.

"You got that from IT" Quintin said.

"What! No I didn't" Freddy said nervously.

"Yes you did! I saw that movie, like, a thousand times!" Quintin cried.

"I keep to my own quotes, I don't use others!" Freddy cried angrily.

"But you just di-

"Well! For heavens shake!" Freddy cried.

"That's from anouther movie I know" Quintin insisted.

"NO IT'S NOT!.. Now.. Yipee Kia A mother f***er!" Freddy cried.

"I could swear your doing this on porpose" Quintin said annoyedly.

"I'll have what she's having!" Freddy cried.

"Oh come on! That one dosen't even fit with this!" Quintin cried.

"SHUT UP!" Freddy screamed angrily.

"Bu-

"Game over, bitch!" Freddy cried, as he prepared to kill him.

But fortantly Quintin got woken by Nancy, just at the nick of time.

"You okay?" Nancy asked.

Quintin could only node.


	9. Chapter 9

**Jesse's death will be more based on Kingard's Nightmare on Elms Street 4, Dream Master (my favorite scene).**

* * *

ELSEWHERE!

* * *

Jesse was suddenly awaken by secretly guard, who told him he was made bail, and was free to go.

However as Jesse walked, he realized too late that he was asleep.

And the scenery was suddenly changed to a spooky pipe area.

Freddy was heard giving his trademark laugh, but wasn't seen yet.

Frightened, Jesse started running.

But suddenly he saw Freddy, scratching his claws against a pipe, as if to show how sharp it is, laughing while doing so, and remained creepily shadowy.

Jesse started running again, but Freddy reappeared behind him, laughing and waving, almost as if their were two of him.

Everywhere Jesse tried running, Freddy reappeared at the area.

Untill finally he saw some stairs, and ran up them.

Only to discover the bodies of Dean and Kris all burnt up.

"Oh god" Jesse said horrifiedly.

"No. Just me" Freddy said sadistically, as he reappeared behind him.

"H How are you!?" Jesse cried frightenedly.

"I wouldn't expect you too remember me. (points finger) First the tried arresting me (cuts off finger with out feeling any pain). (points anouther finger) Than, they tried burning me (cuts finger off). (points middle finger) They even tried forgetting me (cuts it off).. But you know what. (shows all three fingers grew back) I just keep, coming, back.. I, am, Forever!.. Haha, too bad your not!" Freddy told him evilly.

"P please don't hurt me!" Jesse bagged.

"Fine.. I won't hurt you" Freddy promised.

"Really?" Jesse asked.

"Sure, get on up" Freddy said comfortingly.

Jesse did so, but suddenly Freddy tempted to stab his blades into Jesse.

"Y You said you weren't gonna hurt me!" Jesse cried.

"Well, you shouldn't of trusted me, I'm the main villain" Freddy laughed and tempted to stab him again, but suddenly Jesse managed to push him out of the way and started running again.

Freddy again gave his trademark laugh, as he heard but not seen.

Suddenly Freddy appeared at the area Jesse was about to run to, "End of the road!" Freddy cried, quoting The Road.

Jesse turned back around but suddenly Fredy reappered wait infront of him "BOO!" Freddy cried with sadistic happiness, before intensely stabbing his blades into Jesses stomach.

"I'll see you in hell!" Jesse said with his last words.

Freddy sadistically smiled as he said "Tell em Freddy.. That Freddy.. Something, something.. JUST DIE!" Freddy cried giving him a fatal injury and laughing evilly.


	10. Chapter 10

**Our friend Krueger isnt in this chapter.. In fact. Its focusing on spoofing a scene of GTA 5, for this time its 'Micheal de santa' slightly tributed..**

* * *

Quintin was shown playing GTA 5

* * *

_IN GAME: _

_Michael: (speaking to his new group) We're all professionals, we all know the score.. We run in, do what we gotta do. I need heavy pressure on the workers and security. Citizens, are to be handled calmly._

_Luster: Now.. We WERE gonna try something more complicated. But considering the place of business, something more simple may be better._

_Micheal: Exactly.. We're in and out in 90 seconds guy.. So make it count._

* * *

_DRIVING TO THE DIAMOND STORE!_

_Micheal: Alight. We're about to be accomplishes in a major crime. I need to know I can depend on each one of you. So let's give some backgrounds. Me first. I'm Michael. And I've been doing this for my whole life. So I should hopefully be a good boss. _

_Franklin: I'm Franklin. I'm new to this type of shit. Bu-_

_Michael: (rudely) Ya, ya. Great.. Next?_

_Gustavo: (speaks but nobody understands him)._

_Micheal: Alright than. (whispers Franklin to stop the van, Franklin dose so)_

_Micheal: (turns to Gustavo) Out! Get out!_

_Gustavo: What?_

_Micheal: I said GET OUT!_

_Gustavo: (nervously leaving van) I think you tripping, yo. (finally gets out, but unfortantly for him they leave him stranded there and keep driving)._

* * *

Suddenly the game got interrupted when Quintin heard the doorbell.

And answered it only to find Nancy.

"What is it? I'm busy?" Quintin said.

"I.. I think Freddy Krueger is targeting us?" Nancy cried.

"Who?" Quintin asked.

"Appearently he was killed by our parents. And now all our classmates are dying in their sleep. I think it's HIM!" Nancy cried.

"My god that's horrible. Only one thing to do" Quintin said, before lazily shutting the door on her face, and continuing GTA 5.

* * *

_IN GAME: _

_Micheal and them burst into the store, armed to the teeth and covering their identies with bike helmets._

_Micheal: This is your moment people! Please don't make us waste the hard work your plastic sergins spent on your parthic faces by giving us a reason to SMASH EM IN!.. On the floor, all of you!  
_

_(Micheal and the crew start smashing the diamond glasses, and stealing what's inside)_

_Hacker: Time is running out boys!_

_Micheal: ya, ya. Tell me this when I actually CARE what your saying. (they run out once all the dimonds are stolen! Where Micheal saves Franklin from a suspicious security guard) Forget a thousand things everyday, why not make sure this is one of them._


	11. Chapter 11

**As you will see by this chapter. Micheal wont be the only GTA 5 character, tributed.**

* * *

LATER THAT SAME DAY!

* * *

The swim team was waiting for Quintin.

"Were is he!?" said an impatient coach.

"Whatever he's doing, I'm sure it's important" insisted a student.

* * *

Quintin, unfortantly enough was shown, to be so late because he was STILL playing GTA 5.

* * *

_IN GAME: _

_Trevor: Give me some of that!_

_Redneck: What?_

_Trevor: Come on! My throats as sore as a mother f***er! And I want some of that beer!_

_Redneck: No way creep!_

_Trevor: WHAT DID YOU F***IN SAY!_

_Redneck: *points gun* Ya, you heard me! I called you a creepy mother f***er!_

_Trevor: *headbutts him and steals gun* WE WERE SAYING! *the rednecks start trying to calm him down*_

_Trevor: I'LL KILL EVERYONE OF YO-... Wait.. Sorry about that *lowering gun* It's just. It's this f***ed Canadian lifestyle of mine, always has me made at 'everything'. Please forgive me.._

_Redneck: It's okay.. But your still creepy_

_Trevor: *angrily* F*** YOUUUUU! *shoots the guy, and the game gose into rampage mode._

* * *

"Yes! Kill me mother f***ers!" Quintin cried, as he containued playing.

_Trevor: (off view): Step wait up! STEP WAIT UP!_

Suddenly Quintin heard the phone ring.

Quintin put it on speaker phone.

"What up!?" he answered.

* * *

_IN GAME: _

_Trevor: *almost dancing* You want redneck? I'll show you redneck! (Shoots a bunch of enamies) AM I CREEPY NOW!?_

* * *

"What on earth are you doing!? We're waiting for you at the swim team!" cried the student from before, as he/she was on the speaker phone.

"Ya, ya, great! I'll be there momitarliy!" Quintin cried, still having zombie like focus on the game.

"What is that? Are you still playing that stupid ga- (Quintin hangs up the phone before the setence finish.

_Trevor: (off view) f*** you all!_

"Come onnn! Phillips!" Quintin cried, before an explosion was heard from the game, "Yess!" Quintin cried proudly.

* * *

_IN GAME:_

_Screen __shows the rampage mode was passed._

_Trevor: Holly shit! What the hell just happened to m- *gets randomly killed by speeding car*_

* * *

"Trevor, noooo!" Quintin cried sadly, but than had a sudden and random mood swing as he remembered the swim meet, so he turned off the game in order to drive over to it.


	12. Chapter 12

Quintin finally arrived at arrived at the swim meet.

But joining it, he unwittingly feel asleep and ended up falling into anouther place.

And ended up seeing the humanliezed Krueger being chased by angry parents.

"Krueger! Come out you sick basterd!" cried one of them.

"What do you think I did!" Freddy cried frightenedly.

Without even responding, the famish moment of them burning him alive happened, him screaming like a little girl the entire time.

Quintin couldn't believe what he just saw.

Suddenly, while liturary set on fire. Krueger ran up to him menacingly, and woke him up frightenedly.

In the world, he must of drowned as the coach saved him.

Quintin woke up, nearly having any care at all about the fact he nearly drowned.


	13. Chapter 13

**Quintin, and his weird sinces of humor, will start having more focus, from here in the story..**

* * *

Late that night, Quentin and Nancy were driving on the road.

Quintin didn't stop going about Freddy, and the situration they're in.

"Ca.. Can we please talk about something else" Nancy said frightenedly.

"Fine.. What's your favorite color? Mines blue" Quintin said.

"No. No. Something serious" Nancy insisted.

"Fine.. You who's really, and I mean REALLY, sexy?" Quintin asked.

"I don't know.. Tyler swift?" Nancy guessed.

"Nope"

"Jennifer taylor?"

"Nope"

"ME!?"

"Close, but no"

"I give up, who?" Nancy asked.

"Your mom!" Quintin cried creepily.

"OH MY GOD!" Nancy screamed in disgust.

"I mean, your hot. But mom.. Your mom, is the real deal" Quintin said creepily.

"What is wrong with yo-

"seriously. You. Me. Your mom. Threesome. Let's make it happen" Quintin cried happily.

"Please. Just stop" Nancy cried, offically, mentally scarred.

"Fine. Let's all just relax. Think about the road. The nice, relaxing, ro- (suddenly screams horribly, witch scares the shit out of Nancy) Sorry.. Had a weird, bubbly feeling.. Anyway back to the road. Thinking about the road" Quintin said quietly.

Nancy didn't responde.

Quintin started having bizarre fixation on the trees in the background, not shutting up about them, much to Nancy's clear annoyance.

Suddenly Quintin had the shit scared out of him, as Freddy's undead figure appeared in front of the car, scaring him into making them crash.

Luckily they crashed near a gas store, and went into it for supplies.

Nancy tempted at making a joke of the situation, but instead of simply saying it wasn't funny, Quintin punched her in the stomach before walking into the store.

"Fine.. I'll just wait in the car" Nancy groaned, opening the door and doing just that.


	14. Chapter 14

Quintin burst into the gas station, immaturely shouting out "I'm in the house mother f***ers" while lifting his hands in rock out motion.

The others inside all cheered for him, implying they all know each other.

"Yo Quintin, want a turn on the bong!" cried a person from there, eyes bloodshot from the weed inside the bong.

"Sorry guys, I'm in a life and death situration, no time for that" Quintin admitted.

* * *

Nancy was still sitting inside the car, she checked her phone, when she heard a knock on the window and Freddy violantly threw her out of the car.

"Hereeeeee's Freddy!" Krueger cried sadistically.

Nancy ran into the gas store, to get Quintin, as if doing so would actually help.

* * *

"Go! Go! Go! Go! Go!" everyone cheered, as Quintin used the bong for as long as one gulp could get him.

"YESSSSS!" Quintin screamed as loud as he could, making everyone cheer again.

* * *

Nancy ran into the store, but Freddy, with his dream powers, made it all dark and scary.

Nancy heard a Freddy's spooky voice calling out to her.

"Nannnncy! Nannnnnnccccy! Nancy! Were am I Nancccy! Nannnnnnnccccccccccyy!"

Nancy containued nervously walking.

"NANCY!" Freddy screamed, suddenly popping infront of her face, scaring her enough she fell over.

And was forced to crawl, as he kept moving over to her, trying to swing his famish blades at her, still saying her name.

"Nanccccccy! Nannnncccccy! Nancy! NANCY! DIE NANCY!"

Nancy kept trying to get away, but eventually her scratched her against the chest, making her bleed.

Freddy grabbed her, "Die! You little bitch!" Freddy cried sadistically.

Nancy, tried to fight him off but only managed to rip off some of his sweater, before getting woken up by a stoned Quintin.

"Yo! What this bitch tripping about!" Cried one of the others.

"Don't know yet" Quintin said, before asking her what happened.

"What do you THINK happened!" cried Nancy.

Qunitin stared at her blankly.

"I was attacked by Freddy!" Nancy cried.

"Who's Freddy?" Quintin asked.

Nancy was to annoyed to even answer, she just pushed him out of the way, and got up.

"Just tell me you got the wake pills!?" Nancy cried.

Quintin handed them to her.

And the two went back to the car, returning to the 'mission'.


	15. Chapter 15

Nancy and Quintin were gearing up the van for the rest of their journey.

"Later Quintin! Hope you and your girlfriend come visit again!" Cried one of the, still stoned, workers.

"I'm not his girlfriend" Nancy groaned annoyedly.

"Ya.. She's not type" Quintin admitted.

"Ohh, but my mom is?" Nancy asked sarcastically.

"Exactly" Quintin admitted.

"You see, this is why no girl will go out with you" Nancy said.

"Whatever Nancy. Let's just get this Krueger guy" Quintin groaned.

With that they finished getting the van packed and started on their way.


	16. Chapter 16

After a long drive, Quintin and Nancy arrived at what use to be the basement were Krueger took them when they were smaller.

But it was there that their earlier hopes of it all being a misunderstanding was dead wrongly.

Turns out, Freddy DESERVED what happened to him, he did terrible terrible things to them, and now. Is back and out for revenge.

But instead of just killing the parents, he is killing their children, witch is arguably worse, and he KNOWS it.

Quintin began freaking out, and as if hoping it would calm his nerves, he started sniffing in a shit load of cocaine, witch he brought with them for some buzzare reason.

"Oh god! What are we gonna do. He murdered our poor friends, and now he's literary waiting for us in our dreams" Cried a paranoid Nancy.

Quintin didn't respond.

"If only there we're some way of bringing him out" Nancy said nervously.

Suddenly Quintin screamed crazily, his face all white from the cocaine.

"Ahh! Ahh! What!?" Nancy cried, having almost been scared to death, and holding her chest trying to calm back down.

"OH MY GOD! THAT'S ITTTT!" Quintin screamed crazily, his face still white, and acting almost as if he was having a Tourette's attack.

"What!? What's it!?" Nancy cried scared and confused both at the same time.

"You pulled the shirt off him right!" Quintin cried.

"I.. I guess" said a nervous Nancy.

"So you go to sleep! You pull him OUUUUUUUT! We kill him in the real world!" Quintin cried hyperly.

"That's... Genius actually" Nancy said serprisedly.

"(moving anxiously, and speaking insanily fast) YESS! Letsdoit! LETSF***INDOIT!" Quintin cried, before ripping the blade off a papercutter, and holding it as a weapon.

"Good idea, not waste time" Nancy agreed.

"Exactly. Now fall asleep already!" Quintin cried.

"But I'm not tir-

Before Nancy finished, Quintin literary punched her unconscious, and waiting to see what will happen.


	17. Chapter 17

While waiting for Nancy, Quintin accidentally fell asleep himself.

"oh shit" Quintin whimpered.

A spooky voice called him to look up, Quintin did so and saw Krueger standing above him, smiling evilly.

"Hello Quintin" Freddy waved in a almost friendly, voice.

"Oh no!" Quintin cried.

"Oh YAA!" Freddy laughed, jumping down to him but missed Quintin who ran for it.

"Run forest! RUNNNNN!" Freddy laughed from off view.

Eventually Quintin got corned, Freddy, laughing, slowly approached him.

"Coming to get you" Freddy laughed.

"Wait a minute. This is a dream" Quintin thought outloud.

"Duaa" Freddy mocked.

"I can make 'anything' happen" Quintin said, and above all else, made more cocaine appear in his hand.

"Fine.. I guess I'll allow that" Freddy sighed.

"Great. Tell me. Dose it taste funny?" Quintin asked before proposely blowing it in Freddy's face, witch made him start freaking out, trying to get it off.

"Crazy ain't I! A real (kicks Freddy with all his strength) KICK!" Quintin cried.

Freddy was kicked so hard, he literary flew down nearby stairs, ever so painfully.

"YAAAAA! YOU MESSED WITH THE WRONG MOTHER F*** ER, TONIGHT, SON!" Quintin cried proudly, as he gave a rock out motion.

Quintin started leaving, but suddenly Freddy cartoonishly reappeared, grabbing Quintin who was literary screaming like a little girl.

"How's THIS for a face lift!" Freddy laughed, before violently smashing Quintins face against one of the pipes, various times, than throwing him on the ground.

"Messed with the wrong mother f***er tonight son!" Freddy cried, mocking Quintin.

"Kruegggger!" cried Nancy's voice from a distance.

Freddy smiled evilly.

"Girlfriends here. Time to have some fun" Freddy said to the nearly conscience Quintin, before he left to start looking for Nancy.


	18. Chapter 18

Nancy nervously looked around for Freddy, but she wasn't excited on finding him.

He is in control of the dream world, he can literary make ANYTHING happen.

"Kruggggger!?" Nancy called out again.

This time she heard a response, as Krueger sang the '1,2 Freddy' song, in eerie spookiness! He did this a few times, getting louder and closer each time.

Than everything thing was strangely quite.

Nancy stood there nervously.

But suddenly out of literary nowhere, Krueger popped up wait behind her, laughing sadistically.

Nancy screamed and pushed him out of the way, and started running away, though it's kind of ironic as she was literary looking for him.

"What's wrong Nancy! I thought you wanted me!" Freddy laughed.

Nancy ran across, what was now turned into the hallway he chased Kris in, when she fell asleep in class.

"No use in running Nancccccy!" Freddy's spooky voice called out, while laughing.

Nancy kept running anyway.

But of coarse, Freddy made himself reappear in the path she was running to, waving at her in a almost friendly matter, and chuckling to himself, as he was enjoying every moment of this.

Nancy turned back to the way, but, as we all know, there was no real point to it.

Like at the store, Freddy was spookily calling out her name, as she continued running.

As she ran, the scenery suddenly changed into the steam room, smilar to the one he attack Quintin in.

Suddenly she stopped in shock, as she saw all the bodies of her dead friends.

Freddy appeared grinning at her shock.

"Wait. We're's Kris?" Nancy asked.

"I'll answer that question, with anouther question.. Ever seen Texas chainsaw Massicure. Or read the creepypasta Cupcakes?" Freddy asked.

"Dont think so" Nancy admitted.

"Too bad.. Cause KRIS SURE HAS!" Freddy lagushed, as he revealed her having been made into a puppet.

Nancy ran as Freddy laughed and made jokes about her still be 'played with' by guys.

Nancy made it pretty far, but suddenly reappeared, furthering the Texas chainsaw jokes by dressing up as Leathurface, and holding a chainsaw up menacingly, while still laughing hysterically** (no joking about how much Krueger laughs. But. It's part of his creepiness).**

Nancy ran for it again, suddenly having the scenery return to the school hallway again, as Freddy's laughter filled the room.

Suddenly the floor turned into a strange liquid, that she was quickly drowning in.

"How's THIS for a wet dream!" Freddy laughed, as he watched her struggle, but it quickly sucked her in.


	19. Chapter 19

Nancy landed in a bedroom.

Freddy literary kicked down the front door as a way of introducing himself.

"Hello again Nancy" Nancy tried to make a run for it, but Freddy blocked the way.

Nancy tried desperetly to get him out of the way, even going as far as stabbing nearby scissors into his eye, but Freddy, being in charge of the dream world, felt no pain and simply pulled it out.

"How very lady like" Freddy laughed.

Finally Freddy threw her on the bed, and used his dream powers to literary have her unable to get off.

"Funny really. You two losers really thought that you could stop the awesomeness of ME! Freddy f***in Krueger!" Freddy said, arrogantly.

Nancy could even answer.

Freddy scratched his claws against the wall, as he approached her.

Nancy yelled for Quintin to wake her up, unaware of his brutal attack.

"Won't do you no good Nancy.. 'I'm your boyfriend NOW Nancy" Freddy said with sadistic happiness.

Freddy intended to have some fun, before actually killing her.

Made himself look like a scary demon, but Nancy serprisingly was getting less scared.

"(goes back to normal face) Really? Nothing?" Freddy asked, implying troll themes of trying to scare her ment EVERYTHING.

He containued at it, trying different things, but Nancy was getting bored.

"Are you gonna kill me or not?" Nancy groaned.

"Dont have to (takes out huge Boa Constrictor) HE WILL!" Freddy cried, trollishly.

Freddy putting it near face childishly saying "Snake! Snake! Look at the snake!" over and over.

Still Nancy wasn't scared.

"(angrily throws down the snake) F*** YOU NANCY!" Freddy cried, and was so mad he actually had to leave the room for a moment.


End file.
